


Monestial blue

by kiry



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *13年旧档 一些短文和坑
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 2





	1. Am I talking too much？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *504衍生

Neal试图翻身的时候差点从沙发上跌下去。他的双腿因为倾斜麻木不已，而他的脑子还昏昏沉沉，数不清的念头和记忆在其中打转，搅乱他全部的思绪。  
他决定用Summers医生的办法找回可以用来表达的词语。  
「地点」他在心里想。  
“童话屋。”他不知道自己是如何得出这个词的，他能做到的仅仅是把他说出来。  
「事情」  
“寻回。”  
「时间」  
“流逝的傍晚。”  
「人物」  
“一个罪犯。”  
然后他自然地在「罪犯」之后想到那个词。准确地说是一个名字。  
「Peter」  
“值得。”  
游戏到此结束，Neal想起了他在这里的理由，那瓶愚蠢的溶液。他半夜三更跑到自己的handler家里主动交代了一堆黑历史——在没有赦免权的情况下。甚至提到了Siegle……他还像个初中女生（？）一样对着Peter的胸口轻捶了好久。  
“那又怎么样？”Neal嘟囔着，知道自己的药效还没过去，“反正我就是要说，反正Peter不会相信这些。他从来就不相信我。他怎么就不信我跟Dave的死没关系呢？”  
“如果你真的毫无牵扯，我自然会相信你，Neal。”Peter的声音忽然响起，手里还端着Neal点名的鸡肉。“不过你叫他Dave？”  
“Mr.Worthy？”Neal微微颤抖了一下，然后在闻到鸡肉的香味时又不可置否地高兴起来，蓝眼睛流过动人的光彩。药效让他很快放松警惕，笑容仿佛单纯的大男孩。“你看，我叫你Peter，PE——TER。两个音节。所以我也应该叫他DA——VE。两个音节。不然这对他不公平。”他一边叉起一块鸡肉一边滔滔不绝地说，“而且…唔……真好吃，每次吃我都怀疑这是不是El自己做的还是外卖，你要不要来一点？我乐意跟你分享美食。”  
Neal充满期待地看着Peter，令后者不忍心拒绝那片澄澈的海洋。年长探员接过Neal的叉子咬了一口。  
“的确很好吃。”他赞扬着，随后看到身边的人灿烂到无以复加的笑容，仿佛这是自己独创的杰作。  
“你可以不相信我，Peter，但你不能不相信我的味蕾。它们可以告诉你哪些红酒——比如说你上次呃好久好久之前带给我的超市红酒，和啤酒一个价的那个，是勾兑过其他酒水的，哪些是可以让你舌尖跳舞的。”他的CI两片沾了油渍的亮晶晶的嘴唇飞快蠕动着。  
有一瞬间，Peter想尝尝看那些美味的油脂——虽然更可能是他美味的嘴唇，是什么滋味。  
他看着Neal大快朵颐吃掉那盘鸡肉，随后满足地把自己靠回沙发里的可爱样子，终于不再想去追问关于Siegle的事，尽管他知道此刻是最佳得手机会。  
“Neal，你想不想接着睡一会儿？”Peter轻声问。“El和Mozzie出去了，你可以睡我的床。”  
吃饱的心满意足的人看起来精神极了。“不，我现在一点都不困了Peter——我又不是Satchmo，吃了睡睡了吃，虽然我带着个链子。”说到这儿Neal刻意晃了晃脚踝，新的anklet亮着冷冷的绿光。  
接着他突然安静了一会儿。手不安分地在脚环上摸索，似乎正寻找打开它的方法。五分钟后盗贼小朋友宣告失败，不高兴地鼓起一点左边脸颊，头转向Peter这边。“我不喜欢这个。”Neal说，宣泄似的，“并不是不喜欢脚环，相反有人能知道我在哪儿，能找到我——「有人」说的就是你，还挺让我开心的。”  
Neal唐突地向着Peter的肩膀靠过去——他今天做的一切都很唐突，毫无征兆，一点没有Neal Caffrey的风格。可是Peter不能否认他有点喜欢率直又纯真的Neal，所以他并没躲开或者推开。他的肩头稳稳接住了Neal的脑袋。  
“我只是不喜欢这个。外边上看起来没什么不同应该说根本就是一个样子，但是代表的东西不一样了。”  
Neal语速飞快，就好像不希望有什么能让他停下来。他只是一个劲儿地倾诉出来，倾诉这些Peter从来没有听过的，Neal真实的想法。年长探员揉了揉他棕色的卷发，继而那只手顺势落在他的肩膀上。  
“意味着从此能对我，一位杰出的，圆润的，平…平滑的艺术大盗发号施令的人不止你一个了，Peter。……你曾经把我从监狱里救出来，现在却将我拱手送给别人。”  
Neal歪在他怀里，紧紧抓着那条毯子，声音听上去有点哽咽。  
“——我给给了你对我做一切的权利，现在你要让给别人。”Neal往Peter怀里钻了一点，语音里夹杂着哭腔和控诉。  
“Hey”Peter这么叫着，然后把快要埋进他胸口的Neal拎出来，看着对方湿润的蓝眸。“你该闭嘴了，小家伙。”  
Peter Burke是个将想法付诸于实际的人，因此他也就那么做了——吻上Neal的嘴唇，舔掉那一点油光。Neal微微张开了他的嘴，Peter得以深入，滑过他每一刻整齐的牙齿。他搂住Neal的肩膀加深这个吻，直到对方的脸颊沾上除了泪水和油脂以外的第三样东西：唾液。  
Neal满足地回应着Peter，他们的吻从试探变得激烈最后回归到温柔，一下下轻舔着彼此的嘴唇，才恋恋不舍地放开。  
“Relax now？”他轻声问，搂着肩膀的手并没放开。  
“Not yet。”Neal笑起来。“除非你现在把我抱到床上去，或者把脚环解开——它硌得我踝骨发痛。”  
“……它和以前那个是一样的，Neal，至少从物质角度来说。”  
Neal眨眨眼：“那就心疼。”然后笑出声来。  
Peter看着他笑了一会儿，直到自讨没趣地合上嘴。突如其来他把Neal的腿扳到自己膝盖上——像Neal一样唐突，让对方吓了一跳。他打开了黑色的脚环，从Neal白皙的赤裸脚踝上摘下来。  
“……你……Peter……”Neal的神情充满疑惑和惊讶，还有一点点被宠溺的喜悦。  
“只是今晚。”Peter强调一下。  
“至少有今晚。”Neal重复。“我不用戴这该死的玩意儿了。而且你是我的handler，我的，我一个人的……今晚我是不是说的太多了？你会烦我吗Peter？”  
Neal问出的时候年长探员已经拉着他的手臂起身，向着卧室的方向走去。“不会，”Peter说，在楼梯上转身给了他一个吻，“因为接下来，你除了叫唤什么都说不出了。”

fin.


	2. Neal Caffrey的委屈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “＃刷了WC209，Neal的眼神真的是委屈得出水…太戳了QAQ所以就有了這篇  
> ＃標題來源於隨緣居迷你太太w太太可棒♥  
> ＃倆小時弄完我！是！神！”

車停在June樓下的時候，Peter Burke的臉依舊黑得如衕夜色，而Neal Caffrey像個孩子一樣乖乖縮在副駕駛上。  
「出來，我們談談。」Peter下車繞過半個車身，不容分說地拉開對方那邊的車門。  
「Peter，我今天真的很纍……」曾經的小騙子眨了眨他清澈的藍眸真誠地看著他。後者一副絲毫不吃這套的錶情，瞪向他的眼睛里寫滿不可違背的怒氣。  
Neal戲劇化地舉手宣告逃避失敗，然後決定退一步：「至少回我的屋子談，我可不想在身心俱疲的狀況下吹吹曼哈頓夜晚的冷風。」  
他露出自己迷人的招牌微笑試圖安撫對方，而Peter甚至沒點頭表示妥協就徑直走進了June的房子。  
Peter非常生氣。Neal覺得用「非常」這個詞還不夠形容那種生氣，他發誓自己看見了FBI探員頭上爆裂出的一朵的蘑菇雲。  
在跟隨Peter進屋開始災難性談話前的最後一刻，Neal猶豫著要不要給Mozzie發個求救信號。

…他開始後悔剛剛沒有摸到兜裡的手機。現在上帝也幫不了他，Peter那道複雜的目光從未離開過，讓他覺得叫天天不靈叫地地不應。  
如果白領探員擺出一副惡人嘴臉罵他幾句，或者推他一把揍他几拳…雖然知道他不會被後一個那樣對待，可是靜寂的空氣依舊讓Neal覺得很沉重。他忽然想起三年級懷疑他作弊的女老師的目光。  
可是Peter比女老師難對付多了。他們幾乎沉默了一個世紀，然後Peter靜靜地開口：「Caffrey，你真讓我失望。」  
他叫的是Caffrey。  
那語氣聽起來似乎真的很失望，就像Neal自己平時說話那樣，不加掩飾的失望。就連他的名字，Peter也叫成了Caffrey，他記得對方從沒這麼冷淡地叫過他的名字。  
「Peter，我沒讓你失望。」Neal想了一下，還是叫了他的名字，不是冷淡的姓氏。  
「你不該感情用事，你知道今天的一切讓我足以用謀殺未遂的罪名逮捕你了。你不該殺Fowler，那樣不能使Kate複活，而你又要在監獄里度過了。」Peter用嚴厲的語氣說著，同時加重了「又」這個詞。  
「我沒殺他。」Neal固執地搬出事實。「而且——就像Jessica說的那樣，我衹是想讓他感受一下死亡。」  
這讓Peter忽然意識到Neal對此毫無愧疚感，甚至是理直氣壯的。他感受到太陽穴跳動得更加猛烈。  
「那我是不是還得感謝你沒像Jessica那種程度的以牙還牙——感謝你沒炸死他？！」Peter終於忍不住吼出來。  
相反，Neal安靜地說：「很抱歉讓你生氣，Peter，但是我沒後悔今天的所作所為。」他的CI抬起頭看著他，平日賣弄無辜的眼睛此時充滿了倔強，就那麼直直地望著他。  
可惜Peter Burke今天不打算輕易放過Neal Caffrey。  
「你最讓我生氣的——」白領探員深吸口氣頓了頓，而Neal低著頭移開與他對視的目光。「你不信任我！你當下在最難熬的時候，我能想到你會有這樣的舉動，可是如果你能來找我談談就不會有這種事發生了！」聲音即使抬高也能聽出深深的挫敗感，Peter最後歎氣，看著Neal一字一句定下結論：「歸根到底，你還是不信任我。」  
Neal有很久一段時間沒說話，Peter則是心煩意亂地把目光從他身上離開，盯著陽颱外曼哈頓喧鬧的夜景。  
良久。  
「Peter——」Neal還是叫了他。衹是聲音微微顫抖，他聽出那是勉強壓製著哭腔的聲音。  
他回頭看到Neal，頓時覺得心底最柔軟的地方被狠抓了一把。  
他的CI眼神飄曏別處，右手托起下巴讓臉抬得更高，他估計Neal不想讓他看見他在掉眼淚。但他的眼睛確實濕潤的，匯成一滴小小的淚珠挂在他看不見的眼角。漂亮的藍是迷茫和委屈的神色，就像三年級那個不明白自己爲什麽被懷疑的可憐的小孩。  
Neal在哭。Peter從震驚和心痛中恢複對世界的感知之後，腦海里衹剩這唯一的，眼前的事實。  
Neal在哭。而且是Peter讓Neal哭了。  
「你知道那輛巡邏車上，陌生的FBI是怎麼看我的嗎？」青年用力眨了眨眼睛，「他們說，我還嫌自己的手不夠臟。他們說，這下我別想從局子里出來了。他們說…他們說……」Neal的話語里帶上了朦朧的哽咽。  
Peter覺得呼吸開始睏難起來。  
「那天在醫院，我說的都是真的，我真的非常信任你，你真的是我唯一信任的人。」Neal似乎用盡全力讓自己的聲音儘量聽上去冷靜一點，「在別人眼裡我是可憎的罪犯，是FBI的工具，可是你卻告訴別人我是你的搭檔……我真的非常信任你，我真的非常喜歡你，真的……」他開始語無倫次。  
這次Peter Burke希望自己做出正確的選擇。  
於是他走過去，扶著Neal的肩膀，然後抱住他。白領探員感受到懷裡的身體因為驚訝而微微僵直，不過很快柔軟起來，然後往裏面鉆了一點。  
「我知道，我知道，」他撫著Neal的後背輕聲說，「我也是。」  
「你背著我和Diana藏著音樂盒，卻不讓我獨自行動，這不公平。」  
「在沒有查清楚所有事之前，我不想虛幻的希望傷害到你。」Peter認真地回答他的控訴。  
「雖然還是挺讓人不爽的，不過……還是謝謝你，Peter。」Neal從他的懷裡抬起頭，笑容乖巧可人。「為錄像帶，為你的生氣…為一切。」  
典型的Neal Caffrey式的得便宜賣乖。Peter翻了個白眼送開抱住他的手，確信con man已經完全恢複。  
「那麼答應我以後不會再殺人了。」  
「是「試圖殺人」。好。」  
「不再做任何出格的危險舉動。」  
「好。」雖然這答案一點說服力都沒有。  
「不再有秘密。」  
「……」Neal眯起眼。「比如說我那副拉斐爾藏在哪裡的秘密？」  
「藏在哪裡？」Peter乘勝追擊。  
「美麗的藍色星球上。關於這個案件的秘密的話，好。」為避免自掘墳墓，Neal靈巧地轉移重點。  
Peter滿意地微笑，隨即看到他的CI一臉等待被誇獎的期待錶情。青年的藍眼睛終於一如既往閃閃發亮。於是Peter決定至少口頭錶揚一下。  
「我喜歡這麼聰明伶俐的CI。」他說，並且覺得自己有點臉紅。但Neal明顯高興的燦爛笑容還是讓他覺得值回本錢。

第二天。June住處樓下。  
「我不知道你也會吃薯條，高品質生活先生。」白領探員挖苦一下他的CI難能可貴把錢浪費在垃圾食品上。  
「M記的大薯買一送一。」Neal興緻勃勃地把油乎乎的薯條盒子遞給他。  
「不不不——「我從來不吃不蘸醬的薯條。」——Peter Burke。」  
Neal無不遺憾地看著他，「我可以給你留幾根在案發現場「蘸醬」吃。」他邊說邊咬掉最後一根薯條，然後丟開盒子，轉而抱住了Peter。  
「謝謝你昨天的擁抱。」Neal輕輕抱一下便鬆開手，笑容還是那麼迷人真誠。  
Peter習慣性地摸了摸錢包，隨即欣慰地拿出來：「你終於改掉這個壞習慣了。」  
他望望藍色的天空，就像那個人的眼睛一樣藍。真是美好的一天。  
那個人察覺出他的好心情，微微一笑。「其實我衹是把手指擦乾凈罷了。」

fin.


	3. All things fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *坑  
> 教授peter/学生neal

1.  
这是第三次了。  
Peter看着茫然无措的女孩，确定她对于那张伪造的成绩单一无所知。以假乱真龙飞凤舞的校长签名躺在白纸上，似乎在冷冷地嘲笑他。  
「Burke教授，我可以出去了吗？待会儿是美术课，在另一栋教学楼。」女孩小声说。  
「嗯，嗯……去吧。」  
待到她温柔地带上门，Peter终于头疼地扶住额头。这个月的第三起成绩单伪造事件，全部都是由担心过度的父母擅自联系一个代号为「James Bond」的家伙完成伪造，可怜的孩子们毫不知情。  
至于给出这个雅号的家长，则是完全没意识到自己的错误。「“他”真的很棒。」提到James Bond，他几乎带着几分骄傲地说，「“他”是我见过最好的伪造大师。说真的“他”应该去伪造债券，这样一定大赚一笔。」  
「Norman先生，」Peter忍不住提醒他对方在进行违法行为，「您这样做并不能给您儿子带来好处，相反有一大堆麻烦和调查等着他。」  
「调查？」男人挑眉，夹杂着惊讶和不屑，「您真觉得能查到James Bond是谁？」  
「James Bond？」Peter重复这个名字。  
「“他”会喜欢这个名字吧。」Norman满意地微笑，「如果——仅仅假设，您的学校能找到“他”，请务必让我见见“他”。」  
对一个罪犯如此钦佩甚至喜爱的语气让Peter很不舒服。「我们会找到“他”，」他一字一顿地说，暗自下了某种决心，「然后给予“他”正当的校级处分。也许您能在校长室最后见“他”一面。」  
「校级处分？」Norman抓住重点。「您认为James Bond在学校里？仅仅是个学生？」  
对于直接以雅号来称呼“他”的人有些无奈，Peter回答道，「是的。」他眯起眼睛，「我有怀疑人选。」

Neal Caffrey。  
Peter透过后门窗户盯着美术教室，看到握着刚才在他办公室里女孩的手，手把手教授她画画的蓝眼男孩。他正笑容灿烂地搭讪女孩，目光无意瞥中后门紧盯他的Peter，唇边的笑容下意识褪去几分，随后像是做好战斗的准备，摆出更大的笑脸。他直接走过去打开后门。  
「Hi，sir。」Neal甜甜地跟他打了声招呼，「有什么需要我为您效劳的吗？」  
这个甜蜜的，狡猾的小混蛋！  
Peter顿时想起发生在第二起和第三起伪造事件中间时的数学测试。他自信满满以为自己的学生都拥有良好品行和自己监考的考场没人敢作弊——好几年，直到Neal Caffrey打破他的自信。  
Matthew Keller，那个留级下来的小狐狸，在答完试卷后慢悠悠地撂下笔，远远望向窗外的风景，似乎是心情很好地打着心中曲目的拍子。  
Peter最初觉得没什么，Keller大概是因为别的什么原因留级，但绝不是数学——他的数学好得可以当Peter的助教，所以他也就没把重心放在男孩身上，低头继续对付当日的填字游戏。  
长。短短短。短。长。毫无节奏规律可言的敲打持续了两分钟才停下。  
Peter抬头疑惑地看了眼Keller随即环视一周，发现靠窗倒数第二个很早前就一动不动，现在却突然奋笔疾书的卷发男孩。  
他花了三分钟才想起来那是摩斯电码打出的节拍。ABCD从Keller的卷子上跳出来给卷发男孩唱了一首歌。但是一切都晚了——另一个数学老师已经收完卷子走远了。  
Peter恼怒地向着倒数第二排的位置望去，那里早已空空如也。「等着吧，小家伙。」Peter想起他可爱的卷发和蓝眼睛。「我会抓到你的。」  
至于第二次他仍然没有逮住Neal（确切地说是没找到他作弊的证据），他把对他的称呼改成了「小混蛋」。第二次是他临时添加的突击测试，每排的题目都不一样。Peter满意地看到漂亮男孩愁眉苦脸的模样，而Keller爱莫能助。  
可出乎他意料的是，那个叫Neal Caffrey的孩子有一张完美的答卷。他的得数和他在姓名栏填写的一项都毫无破绽，那么真，和他考场上如临大敌的表情一样真。  
Peter冲回教室点了男孩的名叫他出来的时候，对方脸上始终一副清白无辜的神情，让他看了不禁气得牙痒。领着男孩回到办公室，他指着自己由测试匆匆改编的数学题对Neal说：「做出来，然后讲给我听。」  
男孩愣了一会儿，转头一脸受伤地看着他：「您觉得我上堂课作弊了，sir？」  
天然的演技派。Peter在心中冷哼一声决定不吃这套，但语气却不由自主缓和下来，说出准备好的借口：「我只是在找新的助教，你看起来很聪明。」  
「您觉得我很聪明？」男孩忽然露出甜得沁入空气的明亮笑容，他看出他是真的对于自己的夸奖感到高兴，于是跟着微笑：「嗯。所以这道题对你来说一定是小菜一碟吧？」  
「当然。」Neal信心满满地拿起桌上Peter的铅笔，思考（或者装作思考）了一小会儿，随即流畅地讲出两种不同的运算方法，第二种方法甚至他也没有想到。  
Peter暗自感到惊奇和愧疚。也许真的是他错怪了这个聪明伶俐的孩子，而且他还这么可爱……Neal还在试图拼凑第三种解法，Peter小小的办公桌没有第二把椅子所以他只能弯下身子站在那儿，白衬衫把他衬托得很帅气，而牛仔裤则勾勒出他挺翘饱满的臀部……  
「Sir？」男孩模糊的声音把Peter拉回现实。尽管那声音很疑惑，Peter还是听出一丝揶揄的意味。他连忙收回自己游走在对方身上的视线。  
「Sir，我可以回去了吗？我旷了大半节课。」男孩乖巧地问。虽然想以「明明只有十分钟不到」堵回去，Peter还是放他——送他回班。光头的美术老师站在门口，似乎很不满他中途带走Neal。Peter轻轻拍了下男孩的后背意识他进班，自己则目送他回去。  
Neal走到一半时突然回头，小声对他说道：「如果您喜欢的话…可以来旁听我的美术课。」  
声音依旧模模糊糊的，而充满了愉悦。  
不久，同一个办公室并且收了上堂课卷子的Jones邀请他一起吃午餐，Peter——真的仅仅是顺嘴，问了一句收卷时的情况。  
「没什么特殊的。」同事回答，「只不过快到办公室了，有个男孩把我撞到了。」  
「哪个男孩？」Peter气息不稳，即使他说服自己别往Neal那边想。  
「蓝眼睛，卷发，很漂亮的一个孩子。他很好心，帮我把散落的卷子都捡起来了。叫……Heal还是Meal什么的……」Jones回忆着，然而他一个字都没听进去。  
Peter喜欢Neal Caffrey是十分钟之前的事了，他却觉得度过了一个世纪。

「Sir？」Neal又在用他夹杂着疑惑和戏谑的问句。「您的简历上有写“爱好：神游”这一项吗？」这次他的揶揄更大胆了。  
Peter观察了他好久，甚至在工作日志上不务正业地撰写起《Neal Caffrey观察日记》——好吧，他只是注意到男孩日常中的一些事情。比如他对理科不感兴趣却总能「幸运」地拿到A；比如他喜欢美术课并且和自称Mozzie的老师异常合拍；比如他三番两次搭讪的女孩，他叫她Kate；比如Keller是他为数不多亲近的同学…最后一点Peter尤为担心，因为一方面他觉得Keller有种莫名的危险，另一方面他觉得自己居然担心那个小骗子而开始为自己担心。  
同时，摸清Neal小骗子的狡猾本质，Peter告诫自己与他接触时一定要分外谨慎。  
「Caffrey，最近校内流传着一位伪造成绩单的罪犯，你听说这件事了吗？」他有意咬重「罪犯」这个词，然后观察对方的反应。  
Neal一如既往无辜地抬头看着他：「所以现在您又怀疑我的数学成绩单是假的？」  
Peter沉默了几秒。他实在看不懂这个表情的真假，就像上次，如果不是恰好问起，他大概永远不能看穿男孩乖巧表面下的劣根。  
他的几秒沉默让男孩一下明白了他的意思：「Sir……你真正怀疑的是……我是那个罪犯？」瞪大的蓝眸写满了不可思议，令他忘了使用敬语。不过很快反应过来，他眨眨眼。「我不知道该难过还是高兴。您的怀疑让我受伤，但您又这么肯定我的能力……」  
「没有！」Peter忍不住大声否定，从头否定。「我没怀疑你任何事，Caffrey。有人怀疑“他”是校内人士，让我联想到美术好的学生。」  
「谢谢夸奖。」Neal飞快地接道。  
……Peter也实在看不懂，明明多半时候狡猾过人的男孩，有时却这么可爱得孩子气。  
他唯一能懂的就是，自己被这个男孩一点点，一点点，直到深深——吸引住了。而且他的内心一口咬定，Neal和这事一定脱不了干系。  
「Caffrey，我会抓住“他”的。」Peter郑重地说。  
「……我真拭目以待，sir。现在您的眼睛亮得像是超新星爆炸。」  
Peter轻哼一声没理会，转身准备离去，而男孩忽然叫住了他。  
「Hey，sir…今天天气很不错。」  
那是似乎在期待着什么的眼神。  
「是一个旁听美术课的好天气。」Neal诚然微笑。


	4. The change-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *坑  
> 身体互换梗 不过互换的对象是peter和satchmo（？

作为一名高级FBI探员，Peter Burke相信自己具有处理众多复杂情况的应变能力，但有些情况显然不在「众多」里。  
比如早晨他并没有从El的身边醒来，比如他的视野变小变低了好多，比如他想伸手揉揉眼睛，结果却看到毛茸茸的爪子。  
比如他想咒骂一句「What the hell」的时候，听到的却是「汪」。  
Peter定睛好一会儿发现这里是自己的家，他意识到发生了什么。  
上帝。糟透了。

Neal在煮意大利烘焙时被El一个电话火急火燎地叫去救场，尽管他犹豫了一下有无恶作剧的可能，可对方的声音听上去那么真。Neal简单地安抚一下她的情绪，保证自己会在十分钟内感到，挂掉电话后五分钟他还是没有感到丝毫实感，因为这听起来太荒唐了——  
Peter变成了Satchmo，而Satchmo变成了Peter。  
并不相信灵魂互换的故事会在现实中发生的人擅自推开门——然后成为今天早晨被吓到的第二个人。  
Peter Burke——其中是Satchmo的内心，正以人类的形态坐下……如果说双腿内屈，双手扶地的狗狗姿态也能算「坐下」的话。它看起来对自己的新身体兴奋又高兴，滑稽地吐着舌头，脸上露出快乐的微笑。而旁边的Peter从喉咙里发出低低的呼噜声，明显对于自己身体的现况感到不满。Elizabeth站在他们中间，不知所措地看着Neal。  
「Hey。」他轻声打招呼，努力不让笑容轻易泄露出来。「他们…呃，还好吗？」  
「事实上，」El依旧惊魂未定，「我到现在还不敢相信这一切……我是说，这太荒唐了，Neal，除了你我实在不知道告诉谁好。」  
Neal微笑着蹲下来揉了揉狗狗柔软的毛发，可能是他的嘴角咧开得太明显了，它烦躁地用爪子拍开他的手。而另一方看到他，发出一声短促的欢呼，从地上跳起来，结实的身体直直扑向他。  
「Peter！」Neal尖叫。但声音里透着笑意。然后他被有着狗狗内心的人类扑倒，对方压着他亲昵地蹭了蹭，继而——哦上帝——伸出舌头绕着他的脖子开心地舔起来。酥麻的电流划过Neal颈部的皮肤，他打了个激灵微微颤抖，而始作俑者一无所知，单纯地表达着自己的好心情。  
最终还是Peter——人类内心的Peter，对自己的身体怒吼了两声。El连忙把Satchmo从Neal身上拉起来，现在她看上去放松多了，笑容绽放在她脸上。  
「好吧…虽然有点不可思议，不过还是挺有趣的。」El一边安抚着人形的Satchmo一边笑着说，「现在休战，来吃点早餐吧，男孩们！」

Neal幸运地得到唯一一块没有被煎焦的蛋。恢复心情的El还在乐滋滋地做她的乳蛋饼，厨房里传来的味道虽然不熟悉，Neal也充分感受到了它的不友好。  
Peter的爪子拍了他的大腿，发出悲伤的哀鸣。  
「怎么了？」Neal低下头笑着问，「失语症还是乳蛋饼？——哦，这下没有Satchmo帮你把盘子打翻了，它还在你的床上美美地睡着呢，可怜的Peter。」  
狗狗瞪大了黑色的圆眼珠——这次却毫无威慑力，大声向他嚎叫着什么，应该是话语的东西变成了一连串的「汪」。  
「什么？」Neal凑过耳朵装模作样地听着，「“Neal Caffrey是个迷人的家伙”？嘿我清楚地听到啦，谢谢夸奖。」  
被触到底线的人开始愤怒地啃咬他的西装裤。Neal很快从舒服的椅子上跌下去，被迫举起白色的餐布挥舞下表示投降。看见他狼狈的样子，狗狗坐在地上摆出了似乎是环抱双臂的动作，得意地叫唤着。  
「坏狗狗。」Neal一边整理自己的裤子一边轻声嘟囔，「这下别想我打开电脑让你输入文字了。」  
Peter又叫了两声。他能猜出来那是「不行，你没得选」的意思。那是平常，今天的Neal Caffrey和Peter Burke都十分不同于往日。  
「我有的选，Peter。我可以把你留在这儿吃完乳蛋饼，我回去煮我的烘焙咖啡，然后你作为FBI的特排警犬和我一起上班——还不知道Hughs会不会承认这是你。」Neal慢悠悠地说道，同时吃完他的煎蛋，用餐巾擦干净嘴唇上的油渍。「今天我有很多选择。」  
Peter放弃了嚎叫，选择一种更方便的沟通方式。「你想怎么样？」他在Neal的腿上敲起了摩斯电码。  
对方抓过他的爪子把他抱起来放在旁边的椅子上，露出惯有的欺诈笑容：「这一天，让我来handle吧。」

「……所以就是这样，Peter变成了一条狗。」  
语毕发言人旁边的狗狗抬起爪子用力拍在他的屁股上。  
Neal吃痛地吸了一口气，立刻改口道：「暂时，和他家的狗交换身体。」  
白发老人不可置信地盯着他们俩看了好久，直到Peter无奈地摆出「事实就是这样」的表情——如果能从狗狗的脸上读出无奈的话。Hughes翻了个白眼，「Peter到FBI上班的第一天，我叫他什么？」他问，看上去并不相信这只白色毛发的大型犬能答出来。  
Peter在Neal的注视下迟疑了一会儿，随即不情不愿地在Neal早已为他准备好的键盘上敲打「小胡子」这个词。Satch的手掌又大又重，他两次按空了删除键，接着又好几次按到了旁边的键，经过一个冗长艰辛的过程，他终于成功输入「moustache」这个词。Peter努力把屏幕推向Hughes的方向，但Neal还是看到了，抿着嘴偷偷笑了一下。  
「…该死，你还真是Peter。」Hughes惊讶地说。「现在你要怎么办？」  
「事发突然。」Neal解释着，「不过我们相信这情况不会持续太久。所以在Peter恢复之前，我来帮他处理这些问题。」  
「你，Caffrey？」Hughes皱着眉摇头。  
「Peter同意了。」打出一张牌。  
「不行。你的等级不够查看他的那些文件。」  
「可我们是最佳拍档。」Neal无辜地眨眨眼，打出第二张牌。「您觉得除了我还有谁能让他不用打字就理解他在说什么？」  
老人犹豫了一下，看到Peter微微点头的举动时全是被说服了。「好吧，但你要保证Peter的安全，别让他离开你。」  
「好的。」Neal答应下来，随即像忽然想到什么似的，随口问道：「顺带一提，FBI提供装有GPS定位的狗链吗？」


	5. No more kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *坑了  
> *和《stay by my side》一样都是写给迷你老师的番外

1.  
[15岁的Nick Halden先生因为告白失败发热住院然后圆满的故事

“Peter，我的感冒已经痊愈了。”Nick突然这样说。  
丝毫不能理解对方突如其来话语的人不解地看着他。  
“你说过，在我成年之前不会交女朋友的。”  
“的确。”尽管感到奇怪，Peter还是以肯定的语气保证道，“也不会交男朋友。”  
“所以，你的生理上可以接受这么久的空虚吗，Peter？”Nick舔了舔自己的嘴唇，一脸期待地看着他。  
Peter不得不把视线从前方的道路转向谋划着什么的男孩。“你想干什么，Nick？”语气有了一丝防备，虽然他的心跳迫不及待地想要证实那个猜测，关于男孩要做什么。  
“不是我要干什么，Peter，是你要不要干什么。”Nick从副驾驶的位子上爬起来一点，慢慢靠过来。“我嘴里已经没有病毒了。”  
Peter真心庆幸现在是红灯。他把对方越凑越近的脸和撅起的嘴唇轻轻向回推一点。“想都别想。”  
“为什么？”被推回的男孩夸张地演绎着失落和受伤。“我感冒都好了！”  
“…这不是重点。”  
“我每天坚持擦唇膏，干裂的地方也好了。”  
“……Nick——”  
被点名的男孩抢在他之前说完：“只是一个亲吻，Peter，这不会过火。”  
不会过火？他看着Nick清澈的蓝眼睛，那么天真美丽，那孩子不会知道一个亲吻会引发多大的欲望，Peter不确定自己会把持得住。  
看出白领探员的坚持，Nick退而求次：“好吧，那么亲脸颊总可以了吧？”  
“……”  
“Peter，你就这么不愿意亲我？”男孩委屈地缩回位子。  
只是亲脸颊，而已。Peter再次确认目标，然后轻轻拉了拉Nick的手臂，意识他过来。后者的眼睛瞬间闪过喜悦的，高兴的，还有一点点微不足道的狡黠，Peter精确地抓到了这一点。  
果然，在他的嘴唇贴近男孩的脸颊即将触到的时候，Nick忽然将脸偏过来，想要偷袭到一次接吻。早有准备的Peter把食指竖在两人的嘴唇之间，微笑看着Nick放大的懊悔不已的脸。  
“你太狡猾了，Peter！”恶人先告状。  
Peter心情大好地捏住Nick的耳朵作势要揪。“是你自己违反规则的，小鬼。所以说，作为惩罚，没有接吻了。”  
“……永远也没有了？”败下阵来的孩子不甘心地撇嘴。  
“至少在你成年之前。”Peter随口吓唬道。  
那时候他还不知道自己随口的应和让他真的等到那么久。

2.  
[15岁的Neal Caffrey先生被原谅以及被邀请搬回去的故事

Neal以为自己的行李会很多。事实上他只有几件旧衣服和一套颜料，昨晚的衣服被撕扯出两条长长的口子以至于他决定扔掉，其余全部加起来一个行李箱都装完了。  
Peter诧异挑眉：“晚上准备来帮忙的探员一定很开心。”  
Neal轻声回答：“我也以为会有很多东西……看来监狱养成了我另一个好习惯？”  
曾经亲手把他送进监狱里的人无法否认，Peter只是伸手——向这个十五岁的，他不能不喜欢的，姓氏名谁都无所谓的男孩的头顶，揉了揉他的头发，那是男孩最喜欢的安抚方式。  
“我们回家，Neal。”Peter的手指温和地抚过Neal的头发，一下下，“到时候你可以想堆多少东西就堆多少，而且你崴伤脚的柜子我也换掉了。”  
Neal愣了好一会儿才消化掉这个事实。  
「Peter准备让自己住在他家里，当他是个罪犯的时候」的事实。  
“…我已经长高不少了，Peter。”身高仍然只到对方肩膀的人湿润着眼睛，努力找回自己的台词。  
“等你和我一边高的时候再说吧，小鬼。”Peter微笑，轻敲了下他的额头。  
“回家。回家。”Neal下意识地重复这个词，沉默了一会儿，然后露出出狱后第一个充满挑逗和戏谑——Neal Caffrey式典型的笑容。“等等，boss，回家之前也许还有件事。”  
这样灿烂的笑脸——倒不是Peter会大声承认出来——简直明亮可爱的要死，他瞬间感觉到发生在Neal身上重生的光芒，但也令他习惯性地警惕起来。  
“什么事？”他的语气带着一丝戒备。  
男孩的笑容收回一些，轻轻开口说：“我在监狱的一个月……是我十五年来最糟的时间。犯人们用赤裸裸的目光看着我，好几次我都……差点……”他哽咽着，断断续续。  
Peter察觉到Neal情绪的变化，对方甚至没掩饰恐惧和后怕的神情。白领探员不敢想象如果他真的被自己关在监狱四年……会有什么发生在他身上。  
“虽然不知道为什么，但我真的很感谢你把我救出来，Peter…”Neal沾满水雾的眸子看着他，“谢谢你，Peter……我爱你。”  
最后一个词的尾音落下，Peter忍不住捧起男孩的脸，想亲吻那片澄澈的湖泊。他的嘴唇在Neal湿润的睫毛上微微吻过，感到男孩颤抖的抱住他的手，然后顺着脸颊向柔软的唇靠近。  
就在这时，Peter察觉到大衣口袋微微的凸起，他面不改色地抓住那只掏他口袋的手，最后在Neal的嘴角吻了一下，随后把Neal的被他抓住的手——和男孩手里的他的钱包从大衣里拉出来。  
而对方脸上还挂着未干的泪痕，一脸无辜地看着他。  
真心佩服对方人赃俱获还能一脸无辜的人没好气地捏住他的手腕：“你现在就本性毕露了，小骗子？”  
Neal用没被抓到的手乖乖把Peter的钱包塞回去，举手做投降状。  
然后他忽然说：“那些话，那些感受…都是真的，Peter。”他垂下眼帘。  
“…还有什么是真的？”  
体会着白领探员有些微妙的发言，Neal微微点头：“还有「我爱你」。这也是真的。我在得知你要救我出来的时候就发誓再也不对你说谎了，Peter。”  
迷失在那片蓝色也好清醒也罢，他决定相信Neal。  
“我们回家吧。”Peter说。


	6. The world is not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *坑

1  
Peter知道自己错的非常离谱，大错特错。  
七天前他是一个被诬陷谋杀的FBI，无奈之下打晕两个警察成为逃犯，还算有情可原；而现在他的床上躺着诬陷他的坏人的儿子，一个毫不相干的无辜平民，被前FBI探员绑架并且作为要挟坏蛋的人质时——他就再也回不了头了。  
Neal Caffrey。James Caffrey的儿子。为中央美术馆做油画修复工作的平民……好吧，也许没那么平民，但除了偶尔掏人钱包和街头魔术的无伤大雅的小把戏之外，这还是一个善良无辜的年轻人。  
Peter暗自跟踪调查了他几天，发现这个漂亮的大男孩有着丰富多彩的生活，即便只是远远看着，Peter也觉得他灿烂的笑容那么明亮可人。  
更让他内疚的是，线人提供的档案写着James在Neal三岁时就把他抛下，他和他那个可恶的父亲丝毫没有联系。虽然调查显示James会通过秘密途径给他的孩子打一笔钱——显然他多少在意着Neal，他们之间也不是毫不相干，但绑架了一个良好公民的事实仍旧压的Peter喘不过气。  
他挑在Neal独自买咖啡的时段实施绑架。对方回去会经过两栋大厦间窄密的缝隙，Peter在那里下手——秉着不愿弄疼他的想法没有用电击枪，他的手从他身后绕过去，沾满乙醚的布头捂住他的口鼻。Neal来不及挣扎就后仰着倒进他怀里，Peter赶紧手忙脚乱半拖半抱把青年拉进车里，开到他新的安全屋，继续半拖半抱弄到床上，他自己却草草睡了沙发。  
第二天起床的时候免不了一阵腰酸背痛。Peter揉着自己的后背，忽然想起人质先生还在床上躺着，而他昨晚又累又饿甚至忘了把对方拷上或者捆起来。他连忙向旁边望去，继而无言地看到搂着枕头睡得香甜的Neal，嘴唇蠕动模糊不清地嘟囔着梦话。  
「Good boy。」Peter忍不住笑着揉了揉他的头发，有一刻甚至忘了他们绑匪和人质的关系。然后他去做早餐，烤土司煎蛋牛奶，最简单也不错吃的东西。  
Neal朦朦胧胧地从早餐的香味中醒来，发现自己赖在一张不大却舒适的床上。他试图从记忆碎片中找出自己的所在地和原因，可浓重的呼吸（隐约有种刺鼻的味道，他不知道是乙醚）让他的脑子不太好使。十秒钟后他宣告放弃，打算起床看看是哪个金发或者棕发的巨乳甜心。  
而出乎意料地看到背影高大，短发，男人体型，看起来就像个联邦探员的男人时，Neal用力眨了眨眼，可是什么也没变。他认真地考虑了一下自己性取向改变的可能性，随后用力摇了摇头。思考无果，Neal仰起头看向把两个煎蛋盛进盘子里的男人，轻声问道：「探员先生？」  
「别急，Neal，等我把煎蛋放到桌上……」Peter下意识应到，「不对，你怎么知道我是探员？」即使是被诬陷的逃亡中的前探员。  
「都写在你脸上，FBI探员，John Doe（无名氏）。」Neal冲着他的脸画了个圈。  
「……Neal！」Peter不满地对他叫唤，随即立刻意识到作为绑匪应该对一无所知的被害人说明和道歉。看到Neal无辜的嘴脸和不解的，清澈的眼神，他再次感到了深深的内疚。  
「我叫Peter Burke，是前FBI探员，也是绑架你的人。」Peter简洁地说明。  
Neal若有所思地点点头。「把床让给我，给我做了早餐，甚至还能和我聊天开玩笑。我真想给你颁发诺贝尔和平奖，或者什么最佳绑匪奖——有的话。」  
「……Neal，你父亲James Caffrey杀害一名联邦探员，嫁祸到我头上，所有不利的证据也都指向我，我在逃亡中决定绑架你来要挟你的父亲，让他为我正名。」Peter无比认真地向他解释了一遍，同时道歉，「真的很对不起，耽误你正常的生活，把你卷入危险，可我不能放你走。」  
Neal愣了好一会儿。  
他和父亲有将近三十年没联系过，对方偶尔给他打钱，他也当做补偿收下来，除此之外再没什么。他不认为James会为一个素未谋面的儿子把自己弄到监狱里去，也不认为这起诬陷是一个逃亡的FBI所能解决的。  
他对一切新的认知都停留在「不认为」的阶段，只有一件事是「不可置信」的。  
——绑匪居然照顾起肉票了。眼前的男人非常照顾他，Neal相信他也不会做出伤害他的举动，如果不是那句「我不能放你走」，他决不会相信Peter Burke，这个满脸歉意和温柔的男人会是绑架犯。  
Neal忍不住微笑。「绑匪先生，你这样对我，我觉得我会得上斯德哥尔摩综合症。」他挑逗性地眨了下蓝眼睛，看着Peter。  
上帝啊。  
感受到胸膛里猛烈的跳动，Peter再次了解把Neal Caffrey绑回来是个多大的错误。  
（他不会承认他乐于犯这样的错。）  
2  
Peter提着两袋子食物回来的时候，Neal正在用他被Peter没收的手机打电话，听起来似乎是他在美术馆的上司。  
「嗯，我要到离开一段时间寻找灵感…油画修复也是需要灵感的……不会太久大概两星期……好的，再见。」  
Neal挂掉电话，转身看到Peter惊讶到忘记放下袋子的表情，高兴地笑起来：「欢迎回来，绑匪先生！」就差凑过去拥抱他了。  
「你在打电话…请假？」  
「我实在不想你的罪名再加上一条绑架了，可怜的Peter。」Neal真诚的眼神让他忘却那个带有讽刺意味的称呼，「现在我不在失踪人口列表，你可以放心了。」  
Peter难以置信地打量着翻动口袋寻找零食的年轻人，想起出门前他还被自己绑住双手双脚呈大字状躺在床上，他的手机也被Peter卸下SIM卡分别锁在两个保险箱里……  
「Neal，如果你是个罪犯，我之前的破案率就要遭到挑战了。」他喃喃自语。  
「别那么灰心，Peter，你也可以想想如果我是你的人，你的破案率也会遭到挑战——直达百分百的挑战。」夸到自己毫不吝啬。  
Peter闪现出灵光。「Neal，你真的可以做我的人！你跳槽到FBI，然后我们…」说道一半忽然噤了声。  
「我们什么，绑匪先生？」Neal好奇地问道。  
「……没什么，没事。」Peter莫名悲伤起来。  
他的人生像是突如其来被人推进深渊，既看不到过去的影子，也看不到未来的曙光，连当下也抓不住。  
Neal察觉到Peter情绪的波动，但他明白自己无权安慰他。作为人质他应该迅速逃离Peter身边更别提安慰，作为坏人的儿子，他的安慰只能让对方觉得自己是落魄的落水狗一样狼狈不堪。  
于是Neal沉默地递给他一瓶啤酒，Peter貌似感受到他小心翼翼的好意，接过来一饮而尽。  
「慢点…你喝醉了谁来看着我？」Neal笑着拍拍他的背。然而Peter挥开了他的手，指了指门口的方向，一字一句地说：「你要是想走，Neal，趁现在。你可以打我一拳，可以逃走报警，随你喜欢。」  
「Peter？你没事吧？」他的人质居然关心起他了。「你费劲千辛万苦绑架我就是为了现在放我走？」  
他自己都不知道怎么了。绑匪和人质不该这么融洽，他最好凶狠一点，目光二十四小时紧盯着他，等他再试图解开绳子时揍他一拳。可是他每次看到Neal可爱的笑容和蓝眸，只想尽快解决这该死的事，然后把Neal变成他的人。种种点滴最终在脑海里形成一个坚定的意念：决不能伤害Neal。  
如果失去自由对Neal来说是一种伤害，Peter绝对会放他离开。就像现在这样。  
「你走吧…别等我后悔，也别等你后悔。」他清楚地对人质说。  
Neal仍原地站立很长一段时间，随后转身。Peter收回落在他身上的目光，尽管恋恋不舍，他只能强迫自己不去看。  
但Neal哪儿都没去，只是把剩余的啤酒冻进冰箱，留下一块辣火腿三明治和一袋棒棒糖（后者是Neal强烈要求他买的）。  
「吃点东西，老兄*。」他把三明治推到Peter面前，「虽然这玩意儿的味道我实在不敢恭维。」  
他没走。他决定不走了。  
认清唯一的事实，Peter撕开包装纸咬起三明治，安静地啃着冰凉的火腿肉，有一段时间两个人谁都没说话。等他啃完三明治，Peter慢慢露出一点微笑：「我觉得你来扮演Nick*比较好。」  
「是是是，Gatsby*。」Neal笑着递给他棒棒糖，绿色的青苹果味。「吃吧，先苦后甜。」  
「等我恢复正常的经济水平，我再也不会让你嘲笑我的品味了，Neal。」Peter不服气地反驳。  
「很好，」Neal忽然说，「就这样，好极了——你还有反驳我的力气，还听得懂玩笑和梗，你还充满希望地活着，Peter Burke。」  
然后青年握住他的手，许下第一个属于他们的承诺。  
「我会帮你正名的——一定会。这是你应得的。」  
—TBC


	7. 一份写给Neal caffrey的问卷

-“爱”对于他来说是什么？  
可以为之奋不顾身的东西，不被形体束缚的奔跑的灵魂。

-他害怕什么？  
死亡，因为自己而受伤的人们，感觉还会怕疼？然后就是辣火腿三明治[.

-他最为自己感到自豪的一件事？  
被FBI探员抓住吧[一脸“只有你能抓住这么厉害的我”的自豪表情…超萌的啊w还有就是James Bond的外号，得瑟半天。

-他觉得什么事情让人难堪？  
被揭老底儿！被当着别人的面刁难、挖黑历史（自己）

-他更喜欢白天还是黑夜？为什么？  
都喜欢w白天是万人迷先生，晚上就是小机灵！他自己说喜欢和FBI共事（白天）也喜欢耍着他们玩儿（晚上）。

-他经常受噩梦折磨还是无梦睡眠？  
感觉无梦会偏多…Kate死的时候一定是噩梦缠身，但现在生活比较幸福。

-会让他感到高兴的人或事。  
很轻易就高兴的类型，往往是一顿大餐和一场画展就笑逐颜开。人的话…果然还是Peter吧，对他的信任和喜欢都会让他高兴。

-如果他们被困在雨里，他们会怎么做？  
…他们？自动带入PN了哦[.感觉会安安静静地躲着雨，进行另一场豁免权的聊天？

-他在音乐方面是否有技能？  
何止是有技能！一开嗓就惊艳！就连非法闯入都得听着歌剧的品味！[误]

-他喜欢哪种类型的音乐？  
以他的品味，古典音乐和歌剧偏多吧…但是对流行乐队了解也不少[参见211对Satchmo名字的解读]。

-他对于褒奖做何反应？  
其他人一笑了之，熟人毫不犹豫地承接下来，Peter的话…承接之后外带灿烂至极的笑容，能真的感到高兴，就像被摸头喂骨头的小狗一样[滚]。

-他如何面对被拒绝？  
能拒绝他的人真不多。锲而不舍继续攻略[Maya]或者接受[被Peter拒绝去看画展]或者机智地改变方法[棒球票]。

-他喜欢吃甜的还是酸的？  
咸的辣的苦的呢qaq相较之下肯定爱吃甜，片场外的西瓜啊苹果啊什么的[.

-最喜欢哪个季节？为什么？  
夏天？因为可以随便游泳？佛得角大概是夏天天气吧过得超舒服的-q-

-是否有偶像或者一直崇拜的人？  
来现场的观众我们一起喊出他的名字：拉——斐——尔——！称赞他是了不起的平衡大师。场外是莫奈。  
崇拜的人是Peter吗…还是“只有你能抓到这么厉害的我”试的崇拜？

-他是否有对象？  
「对象」这个词太接地气了吧23333  
一直都有，虽然换个没完，总觉得他对女孩儿们都不是真爱[.

-他死活不能忍受谁？  
前男友[误]Keller巨巨。在人家对他一往情深的时候将其关进监狱[大雾]，还在人家把罪名都揽下来之后还说人家狡猾[事实]。

-他很容易相信别人吗？  
他只相信一个人。

-他怎么看待死亡？  
虽然惧怕，感到痛苦，但是为重要的人而死是值得的。

片面理解。


End file.
